1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a bell sound outputting apparatus and method thereof, whereby the volume of a bell sound that is output from the bell sound outputting apparatus is changed by using information related to a frequency extracted from an ambient noise around the vicinity of the bell sound outputting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to output a bell sound, a bell sound outputting apparatus sets a bell sound as an output bell sound, wherein the bell sound is selected by a user, from among several types of bell sounds. Upon receipt of an incoming call signal, the bell sound outputting apparatus outputs the bell sound so as to inform the user of the incoming call signal. However, if the bell sound outputting apparatus is in an environment with heavy ambient noise, the user may have difficulty in recognizing the bell sound.